


Due gemelli nani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano oratore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dwarves, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di passione tra due nani gemelli.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vx7StNdhcy0; Desert Fantasy Music - Royal Sand Elves.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 11 p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	M/M	Te l'ho detto mille volte che non devi leggere il mio diario – TwincestFantasy
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nano oratore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622029





	Due gemelli nani

Due gemelli nani

Sulla parete della camera da letto erano appese delle maschere tribali.

Attraverso la finestra, si vedeva che all’esterno lo scenario era innevato: oltre una morbida distesa candida c’era la foresta di alti abeti sempreverdi ricoperti di neve e ghiaccio.

All’interno della stanza, c’era un camino acceso. La legna scoppiettava, avvolta da alte fiamme aranciate.

Tork si grattò la pancetta da birra, lì dove aveva dei peletti vermigli. Il nano era seduto a gambe larghe su una sedia a dondolo, vicino ad un tavolinetto.

\- … La foresta non va mai presa sottogamba. Il tempo cambia più rapidamente dell’umore di una bella donna frivola… - lesse dal diario che teneva in mano. Allungò l’altra mano, afferrando una mela e l’addentò, lasciando i segni dei morsi.

Indossava solo dei boxer blu scuro e delle pantofole pelose azzurre.

Non si accorse della porta che veniva aperta e dei passi pesanti.

\- … il grande lupo grigio dorme in quei dintorni… - proseguì a leggere. Un tonfo pesante lo riscosse, facendolo trasalire.

La mela gli cadde sul pavimento, rotolando.

Tharkor guardò il gemello con aria truce, aveva posato un’ascia intarsiata sul pavimento di legno, con il bastone che sbatteva contro il muro.

“Te l'ho detto mille volte che non devi leggere il mio diario” si lamentò.

“Non è colpa mia se scrivi come uno scrittore professionista. Le tue avventure sono entusiasmanti” borbottò Tork, chiudendo il diario del fratello. Lo posò sul tavolinetto e si alzò in piedi, facendo cigolare la sedia a dondolo.

Tharok si sfilò la giacca di pelle di drago delle grotte e la lasciò cadere su una sedia, sfilandosi i pesanti stivali di pelliccia d’orso. Guardò il gemello e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi more brillarono di riflessi color sabbia.

Tork recuperò la mela e vi soffiò sopra, stendendosi sul letto.

Tharok proseguì a spogliarsi, espirando dalle narici.

“Invece di fare una vita così molle, vieni là fuori con me e vivi le tue avventure” lo rimproverò.

Tork socchiuse gli occhi, rispondendogli: “Preferisco assaggiare il sapore delle tue direttamente dalla tua pelle”.

Tharok rimase a sua volta in intimo, dei mutandoni di lana nel suo caso, e si stese al suo fianco sul letto.

“L’unico vero nettare per un nano dev’essere la birra” lo richiamò.

Tork si sedette su di lui e giocherellò con le treccine della sua barba, dicendogli: “Quella non mi dispiace mai”. Si sporse e lo baciò con foga, nei peli della propria barba era rimasto qualche rimasuglio della mela.

Tharok ghignò, afferrandogli i fianchi.

“Non ti dispiace neanche vedermi ubriaco” disse roco.

\- Lui pensa che io scherzi, ma ha davvero le doti di uno scrittore. Dovrebbe narrare le sue gesta pubblicamente, invece di tenere il tutto nascosto sotto le assi del pavimento della nostra camera da letto – pensò Tork. Gli mordicchiò il labbro, succhiandolo. – Ogni cosa, anche la più semplice, raccontata da lui sembra incredibile -.

“Certo” disse con una voce gutturale.

Tharok gli abbassò i boxer ed iniziò a prepararlo, mentre con l’altra mano si disfaceva dell’intimo. Anche i peli sulle loro intimità erano fulvi, leggermente castani.

Tork gli morse la spalla e succhiò, rumorosamente. Sulla schiena curva e massiccia scivolarono delle gocce di sudore.

Tharok finì di prepararlo ed entrò dentro il gemello, i loro fisici identici fremevano.

Tork muoveva il bacino, andandogli incontro, dimenandosi in modo che Tharok entrasse sempre più a fondo.

\- Lo sento l’odore della foresta su di lui. Un misto tra l’odore tipico della neve e quello della linfa che producono gli alberi mentre vengono tagliati, o i rami mentre la lama dell’ascia li recide – pensò.

I versi dei due era rochi, simili a grugniti. Rimbombava nella stanza, inframmezzati da parolacce in nanico troncate a metà e ansiti rumorosi.

I segni dei denti di Tork svettavano sul corpo massiccio di Tharok.

\- Che io sia ubriaco o no, è sempre stupendo fondere le nostre anime – pensò Tharok. Venne dentro l’altro, facendogli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Tork fece un verso simile a un ruggito, venendo a sua volta e si accasciò sul corpo del gemello, mentre Tharok scivolava fuori di lui.


End file.
